Jose Porla
'Introduction' Jose Porla was the Guild Master of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord guild. Before instigating the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. His instigation of the aforementioned war, however, ultimately cost Jose his title as a Wizard Saint and led to the disbandment of his Guild. He serves as an antagonist in Fairy Tail and in Five Worlds War. Due to his actions against the 2nd Division and status as a commanding officer, he is the main antagonist of the Kunugi Town Arc. Personality History (Fairy Tail manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships 'Kunugi Town Coalition Unit' Powers and Abilities As the former Guild Master of Phantom and a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Prior to the war, Jose had lost his powers, due to Fairy Law, but after coming in Konton, his power was not only restored by the Act Of Being, but grew even more stronger. Even his comrades, are wary of his powers, even Akatsuki member and the leader of the Coalition Bomb Squad, Deidara was more dangerous, than the other three higher ups within the Kunugi Town Coalition Unit; Vergo, Sasori and Quilge Opie, how are all very strong fighters. Magic Shade (シェード Shēdo): Jose is a master of Shade. His spells revolve around the manipulation of ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes. He mainly employs his Magic for offense, having proven himself capable of shaping large masses of his ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes, pillars and lightnings, and also to immobilize opponents, as well as shoot various kinds of blasts and beams. Jose's Magic has been described as feeling very evil, and has been shown to make nearby people feel physically sick and cold when Jose employs it. With Shade, Jose is also capable of creating ghostly soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. These have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, don long robes and are armed with large sabers. Their initial abilities are likely those of simple trained soldiers, but Jose can freely increase their strength remotely, to the point that they become powerful super-soldiers: in such state, their eyes become more evil-looking, their robes crackle like flames, and they don't employ weapons anymore, assaulting their enemies bare-handed with powerful unarmed moves. * Dead Sword: By gathering his shade magic within his right hand, and transforms it to a blade, Jose can pivoted a full 360 degrees, sending a wave of darkness around in a circle that can kill any enemies nearby. * Dead Wave (デッド ウェーヴ Deddo Uēvu) : Jose extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself. * Dead Meteor: * Dead Bomb: * Dead Blade: * Phantom Clone: * Dead Cannon: * Phantom Bullets: * Phantom Tide: * Phantom Geyser: * Phantom Spears: * Phantom Wolf: * Phantom Law: Immense Magic Power: Jose, as a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, possesses a vast amount of Magic Power, which is manifested through the ghosts from his Magic Shade. After his powers were restored by Konton, his powers had grown stronger, as shown when he was able to summon a larger number of ghosts, through his Magic Shade. 'Devil Fruit' Charge-Charge fruit Some time before the war Jose ate the Charge-Charge fruit. Which allows to absorb life force and mystical energy from his opponents increase his strength. Because Jose is a wizard he able to absorb magic spells such Fairy Law with ease. Though is able to absorb other energies such as Chakra, Spiritual Energy and Life Force. He needs to be touching his opponent in order to do so. *'Negative Charge': *'Charging Station': **'Maximum Power:' Trivia -During his battle with Luffy, Jose was repeatedly called "Jojo" by the Act. This is in reference to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and this reference is further driven by a surprise cameo by Dio Brando in Chapter 94's omake. -Jose is the first Fairy Tail character to eat a Devil Fruit and the second person outside of the One Piece World to show Devil Fruit powers. Category:Phantom Lord Category:Wizard Saint Category:Coalition Category:Wizard Category:Guild Master Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Kunugi Town Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Commander Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Dark Wizard Category:Paramecia Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World